


family au family au family au

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: ninjago tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn





	family au family au family au

“Reeves, are you sure this is the right place?” Luthier questioned, he glanced at the kitsune his brow furring. “I just don’t want to get lost.” “I agree with Luthier. Are we at the right place?” she questioned,

“Yes, I’m sure of it.” He smiled wide. “Come on, Sunny and Azure are already inside.” Reeves opened the wide doors to the orphanage, and Reeves was right. Azure and Sunny were standing at the entrance and when they saw Reeves, Luthier and Dahlia join them Sunny beamed in excrement. “You’re here!” She chirped.

“And you are also late.” Azure jokes.

“We got lost.” Dahlia said quickly. “Also we wanted to make sure this was the right place.” Sunny hummed in reply. “Whatever, let's go come on.”

“Hello and welcome to the ninjago orphanage.” A voice beamed. There stood a worker, she has tan skin and old grey hair, clearly she had been working here for awhile. “Right this way.” she told the group as she led them to a room filled with kids.

Luthier seemed to tense up but smiled a bit when Dahlia grabbed his hand. “Hey. It’s okay Luthier.” she told him. “I promise you.” she smiled at him. The master of string smiled weakly. “I wouldn’t want a child to go through the same experience as me...so let’s do this.”

Soon enough all six of them entered the room, Sunny and Azure going off to play with the kids to get to know them.

But something caught Reeves eye. He noticed a small boy in the corner, playing with a stuffed toy kitten. He glanced at Luthier and Dahlia before heading towards the boy. He bent down and smiled gently. “You like cats too? They’re my favorite animal.”

The boy looked up and met Reeves gaze, tensing up a bit. “I..I like cats..I like when they purr..” he said in a bit of a hushed tone. “Aww. me too.” He sat down,

“What’s his name?” he gestured to the stuffed cat. “His name is shadow...because he has black fur.”

“Wow, that's creative. My name is Reeves, what is your name?”

“It’s Night.”

“What a nice name. I wish I had yours it's so cool.” Reeves said in a jealous tone.

Night let out a small laugh.

_ **Holy shit. This kid was perfect.** _

“Can you tell me more about you? I like to dance and sing.”

Night seemed to perk up. “I like the piano..and violin. Both instruments make really pretty music.”

“They do!” Reeves said happily. “Hey kiddo, do you want to meet some of my friends? They’d be happy to meet you too.”

Soon enough, Luthier came over followed by Dahlia. The two sitting down to join Reeves. “Hello, I’m Dahlia.” She greeted. “And I’m Luthier.”

“My name’s night..” he said and looked at Luthier his eyes started sparkling in curiosity when he saw the tattoos. “Those are cool.” He told Luthier. “You have really cool birthmarks. I like them.”

He looked at Dahlia. “And your hair is really pretty. You too Reeves..” he said.

Dahlia smiled. “Why thank you.”

“Whatcha doing over here?” Sunny asked approaching the group. “Aww hello!” she beamed. “I’m Sunny!” she chirped. Azure followed shortly behind, “aww hey there little guy. Do you like sweets?” she asked.

Night nodded. “I like lollipops...they are sweet.” He said.

“Do you like magic tricks?”

He nodded again.

“Well..presto!” Azure said, making lollipops appear in her hands.

“Are you a magician?!” Night said and reached for a lollipop.

Azure giggled. “Yep. Take some.”

“Thank you.” He said.

Night looked at Sunny and smiled. “Your hair is white..that's really cool.” He told her.

Reeves pulled back and looked at Luthier and Dahlia. “He’s perfect.” he told them in a hushed whisper.

Luthier and Dahlia looked at each other and nodded in agreement. “Definitely.” they said in sonic.

“But we should foster him just to see if he likes us. Give it a month or two?” Luthier proposed.

Dahlia and Reeves nodded.

“Come with us, okay?” Reeves said, standing up and grabbing Nights hand. He started walking, the small boy following in toe.

Luthier followed suite, grabbing his other hand with a smile, while Dahlia took care of the organization and papers.

Soon enough, weeks turned into months, a month into a year.

It was Night’s 11th year old birthday. The kid was thankfully still asleep as of now meanwhile everyone downstairs planned.

“Wait till he comes downstairs.” Dahlia whispered as she soon heard footsteps approaching. “Good morning, Night.” She greeted. “Happy birthday. We have a big surprise for you.” She grinned.

Night blinked his eyes in confusion. “Hmm..?” he asked sleepily.

Reeves grinned, pulling out a paper, handing it to the boy. “Welcome to our family, Night. You are officially our son.”

Night stood there before bursting into tears and hugging Reeve’s leg. Dahlia and Luthier exchanged smiles. Luthier picked up the boy, laughing. “Hey don’t cry to hard! You’ll tire yourself out kiddos!” he joked but soon felt tears running down his own cheeks. This was it. This was the day.

Luthier Blake was officially a parent.

He had a family of his own.

Reeves joined the hug, “aww don’t cry Luthier!” he frowned. “You’ll make me cry!” but it was too late he was already crying too.

Dahlia joined in too, “aw great we’re all crying.” She snickered.

“Welcome to the family, Night Blake.”


End file.
